


Rarefeito (HashiMada)

by AuroraGemini



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25975246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraGemini/pseuds/AuroraGemini
Summary: Antes de partir da Vila da Folha, Madara tem uma última conversa com Hashirama.[ HashiMada | UN | Oneshot | Yaoi | Angst | 18+ | PWP ]
Relationships: Senju Hashirama & Uchiha Madara, Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Rarefeito (HashiMada)

**Author's Note:**

> Dando continuidade ao "drop das fanfics que escrevi quando estava no meu período fértil no mês passado".
> 
> Lembrando que quem me odeia e não quer ver minhas notificações pode me dar unfollow (favor não me xingar pois sou sensível).
> 
> Essa história contém:  
> \- Yaoi (relação sexual entre homens);  
> \- Descrição detalhada de atividades sexuais.
> 
> Se não gosta, NÃO LEIA!  
> Se gosta, divirta-se...

Sentado no corredor externo, Hashirama lia calmamente o pergaminho escrito pelo Mizukage.

O som da água correndo na fonte e o barulho dos passarinhos eram relaxantes e, ainda que tivesse de trabalhar em seu dia de folga, não se sentia irritado. A calmaria da casa e do jardim com _bonsais_ bem aparados parecia varrer seu estresse para longe, de modo que cumprir suas obrigações burocráticas de Hokage tornara-se apenas mais uma atividade qualquer daquele dia.

Ouviu passos atrás de si, mas não se virou. Mito estava fora, visitando a família em Uzushiogakure, ainda assim, ele sabia exatamente quem estava ali.

A única pessoa que ousaria entrar na casa do Hokage sem ser anunciada. Nem mesmo Tobirama o fazia, pois tinha o mínimo de etiqueta e educação, diferente de seu visitante.

— Ainda não posso acreditar que você é o Hokage.

Olhou por cima do ombro. O homem alto tinha as mãos pousadas na cintura e o olhava de cima de forma arrogante, cabelos negros caindo como uma juba nas costas.

— Madara. — cumprimentou-o singelamente.

— Konoha será conhecida por ter o líder mais paspalho de todo o mundo ninja. — resmungou enquanto cruzava os braços.

— É bem capaz. — foi a resposta que recebeu. Hashirama tinha um sorriso divertido nos lábios. — Mas, por enquanto, está tudo correndo bem. Precisava falar com você sobre—

— Não estou aqui para ajudá-lo com a governança.

O Senju estreitou as sobrancelhas, estudando o homem no aposento. Madara estava muito sério.

— Ah, não? A que devo a honra de sua visita, então? — indagou. Pousou o pergaminho ao lado, concentrando toda sua atenção no Uchiha. Viu-o suspirar longamente, aproximando-se do _shoji_ aberto.

— Queria ter uma conversa.

Hashirama estava achando tudo aquilo muito estranho. Estreitou os olhos, estudando-o com curiosidade, mas Madara não entregava nada com seus olhos escuros. Apenas ficou ali, misterioso e intocável como sempre era, até que falou:

— Como anda a brincadeira de casinha? — indagou, um brilho jocoso em seus olhos escuros.

— Está com ciúmes?

Ouviu-o soltar um riso de escárnio, dedos traçando lentamente as finas divisórias de madeira do _shoji,_ sem fitá-lo.

— Nós dois sabemos que Mito prefere mulheres. — falou. — O mais perfeito e conveniente casamento de fachada… Um belo teatro. Até quando pretendem levar isso adiante?

— Para sempre. — sobrancelhas escuras se franziram. Quando estava sério, o Senju tinha um aspecto muito solene. — Pare de falar sobre Mito, você sabe que eu a adoro. É uma mulher incrível.

— Ela é. — Madara concordou, cruzando os braços em frente ao corpo. — O que não impede o casamento de vocês de ser uma farsa patética. Um olhar mais minucioso e qualquer pessoa perceberia.

— Tem sido bastante convincente, se quer saber.

— É realmente sorte de vocês que todos na vila estejam tão cegos. Estão apenas felizes com a união entre as Vilas Ocultas mais poderosas e, não posso negar, vocês formam um belo casal. — por mais que o Uchiha gostasse de Mito, havia sempre um tom de cinismo por trás de toda frase proferida. Hashirama estava ficando farto daquela conversa. — Como andam as coisas na cama, aliás?

A acidez das palavras de Madara seria insuportável para qualquer outra pessoa, mas o Senju havia aprendido a ignorá-la com maestria.

— Pretendemos ter um filho em breve.

— _Oh._

A surpresa na expressão do Uchiha foi breve, mas notável. Logo suas sobrancelhas e nariz se franziram com o óbvio incômodo.

— Vejo que pretende mesmo continuar com o teatro, então. — falou finalmente. Estava desgostoso.

— Sim, Madara. — Hashirama falou, erguendo-se de sua posição. — A não ser que você esteja pensando em assumir nosso relacionamento para o mundo. — lábios se curvaram em um sorriso ladino.

A pele pálida de Madara recebeu um tom rosado quando não conseguiu controlar sua vergonha, pego de surpresa pela frase. Imediatamente enrijeceu o corpo, tenso.

— Não seja idiota.

— Quem sabe, se você optasse por aceitar e assumir o que sente por mim… — Hashirama começou, movia-se lentamente e colocou-se atrás do Uchiha. Ergueu a mão e lentamente tirou os cabelos que cobriam o lado do pescoço do outro, seus dedos calejados roçaram a pele alva. — Talvez, nós poderíamos governar a Folha juntos… — falou antes de se curvar e beijar lentamente a curva do pescoço do outro.

O Uchiha se virou com velocidade astronômica, punho em riste. O soco foi segurado com uma mão por Hashirama com facilidade. Tinha um sorriso felino no rosto.

— Por que você é sempre tão agressivo?

— Não diga asneiras. Sabe que eu jamais faria isso. — seu semblante estava rígido.

— Então pare de criticar meu casamento. Antes de tudo ser arranjado, eu dei a você uma opção. — soltou o punho que segurava. — Você escolheu o segredo, agora arque com as consequências.

Como resposta recebeu apenas o silêncio e estudou o semblante sisudo. Madara sempre vinha alfinetá-lo sobre seu relacionamento, pois era ciumento, possessivo e carente. Toda vez tinham a mesma conversa. Aproximou-se outra vez e, daquela, Madara não fez qualquer menção de evitá-lo. Estavam frente a frente.

— Fazia tempo que você não aparecia. — o Senju falou, aproximando-se. Os beijos no pescoço reiniciaram, mãos pousadas em cada um dos ombros. Madara inclinou a cabeça um pouco, dando espaço à carícia. — Por onde esteve?

— Ocupado.

— _Hmm._ — o murmúrio, dito tão próximo de seu ouvido, fez com que um calafrio percorresse o corpo. Ouviu Hashirama rir com um sopro, passando a apalpar seu tórax, mas não fez qualquer menção de retribuir a carícia. — Sempre _tão_ misterioso…

Tudo que soltou em resposta foi um grunhido.

Sentiu as mãos que alisavam seu corpo passarem a desfazer o nó do _obi_ habilidosamente _._ Quantas vezes já haviam feito aquilo? Inúmeras. Desde o primeiro momento em que colocou os olhos em Hashirama, sua atração fora imediata e indescritível. Fatal.

A boca subia cheia de luxúria por seu pescoço, a língua lambendo a tez alva de ponta a ponta. A sensação molhada e quente era inebriante. Uma das mãos escorregou para dentro da _yukata_ , apertando sua cintura diretamente, enquanto a outra se afundava nos cabelos.

Madara finalmente correspondeu ao toque: afundou os dedos nos cabelos impecavelmente lisos do Senju, fechando os fios sob a palma, puxando-os levemente, obrigando-o a fitá-lo. Havia um sorriso misto de prazer e divertimento nos lábios finos. Acabou com a distância que os separava, juntando sua boca à dele.

O beijo foi lento, quente, carregado. Cheio de prazer, como sempre era. Os lábios se tocaram avidamente, línguas dançando sensualmente, dentes mordiscando lábios rosados pelo contato. O _obi_ desfeito caiu no chão, revelando a nudez do Uchiha sob a veste aberta.

— Você já está duro. — ouviu Hashirama murmurar. O misto de satisfação e malícia era evidente em seu semblante enquanto descia a mão para o meio das pernas, fechando os dedos em torno do membro em riste. Apertou-o algumas vezes levemente, apreciando sua rigidez, sentindo os dedos de Madara apertarem seus ombros. — Senti sua falta, sabia?

Madara limitou-se a responder com um “ _hn"_ antes de soltar o ar suavemente com o prazer do toque. A mão de Hashirama começava um movimento de ir e vir por toda sua extensão, acariciando-o desde a glande rosada até a base com firmeza e lentamente. Os lábios se encontraram de novo em beijos afoitos e ele empurrou a blusa longa e aberta de Hashirama para o chão, e depois o fez tirar a bata que usava por baixo.

Encostaram os corpos, sentindo as peles quentes roçarem uma na outra. Hashirama parou de masturbá-lo, subindo as mãos para seu rosto, apertando-o carinhosamente enquanto se beijavam. A sensação de ter seu pênis comprimido pela pelve do Senju era prazerosa, quente.

Madara o empurrou para a parede, agressivo e intenso. Apertava o corpo do Senju com o seu e puxou as calças de tecido leve para baixo, ávido por senti-lo contra si.

— Está ansioso? — Hashirama indagou com bom-humor.

— Cale a boca. — rosnou.

— Parece que sentiu minha falta também. — murmurou divertido enquanto via o Uchiha se ajoelhar diante de si.

Apesar de bravo e ranzinza, jamais fazia real tentativa de resistência à sua sedução. Reclamava, xingava, mas sempre cedia. Hashirama embrenhou as mãos nos espessos cabelos negros, observando-o de cima. Seu membro, assim como o de Madara, já estava duro.

Com a mão atrelada a seus cabelos, o Uchiha deslizou o pênis em sua boca. O _shinobi_ o empurrou ligeiramente, induzindo que fosse mais fundo. O quadril masculino sob seu toque se retesou minimamente, sentiu-o se mover com um espasmo dentro de sua boca. Foi para trás, ciente da pressão na parte de trás de sua cabeça e, salivando mais para deslizar com facilidade, foi para a frente novamente.

Começou a ir e vir constantemente. Hashirama soltou um longo suspiro de prazer, fechando a mão nos fios negros. Intuitivamente guiava seus movimentos e seu ritmo, fazendo-o ir cada vez mais fundo, até fazê-lo tocar sua garganta. Afastou-se por um breve momento e inspirou.

Seus olhos escuros encontraram Hashirama acima de si, que tinha as bochechas coradas de prazer. Agarrou o membro duro e voltou a colocá-lo para dentro da boca, indo e vindo sem interrupção. Os gemidos roucos do Senju alcançaram seus ouvidos, dando-o mais fôlego e energia para continuar, e agarrou-o com mais firmeza. Seus lábios deslizavam pela superfície úmida, e voltou a lamber o pênis com a ponta da língua. Suas mãos apertavam as coxas e nádegas de Hashirama, a pressão deixando uma marca branca na tez morena.

Ouviu-o gemer sonoramente acima de si, arqueando o quadril na sua direção. Sua língua não parava, movimentos circulares e intensos, chupando-o intensamente. Podia senti-lo se mover inconscientemente com os espasmos de prazer e os dedos que se emaranhavam entre seus fios de cabelo, enroscando-se ao puxa-lo e empurrá-lo, para frente e para trás.

— Pare. — Hashirama pediu, sôfrego. Apesar disso, Madara continuou. Era demais, se continuasse, iria gozar com certeza. Apertou mais os cabelos abaixo de si: por que o homem só sabia responder a estímulos violentos? — Pare agora, Madara. — falou imperativo.

Daquela vez, o Uchiha parou. Tirou seu pênis na boca, havia um sorriso torto em seus lábios. Mostrava-se imensamente satisfeito cada vez que o via tomar as rédeas da situação, isso porque, segundo as suas próprias palavras roucas, era excitante vê-lo comandá-lo, ainda que apenas na intimidade. O Senju já sabia para onde aquilo iria. Sem soltar os cabelos do outro, ciente da força que exercia e da dor que causava, agachou-se e o fez se deitar no chão. Madara manteve o sorriso no rosto o tempo inteiro, a dor o aprazia.

Verdade fosse dita, Hashirama sabia que o homem tinha sérios problemas para lidar com carinho e afeto, de maneira que inseria doses de violência e dor às carícias porque era sua forma de se sentir confortável com o prazer. _Como se toda vez que fizessem sexo fosse uma batalha_ , pensou.

Abriu as pernas do outro e colocou-se entre elas. Cuspiu na mão e seus dedos encontraram o orifício de Madara, primeiro inserindo um lentamente, depois outro. Viu-o se contorcer, mas não emitiu qualquer protesto. Colocou e tirou os dedos várias vezes, sentindo-o relaxar a entrada, preparando-se para recebê-lo.

Os grunhidos roucos de prazer preenchiam seus ouvidos, e ele se masturbou algumas vezes, sentindo seu próprio membro palpitar com a rigidez. Depois, agarrou o pênis parcialmente duro de Madara e masturbou-o enquanto inseria os dedos no ânus simultaneamente. O Uchiha arquejou.

Sentiu-o recuperar a rigidez sob seu toque. Posicionou-se no meio de suas pernas, e estudava fixamente o pênis rígido entre suas mãos, aproveitando aquele momento de intimidade.

— O quê está esperando, idiota? — ouviu-o resmungar.

— Sua autorização. — Hashirama respondeu sem se abalar.

— _Tch._

A cabeça de Madara se inclinou para trás e ele fechou os olhos ao sentir a glande roçar contra sua entrada. Sentia-se ansioso, como se algo queimasse seu interior. Hashirama pressionou contra a entrada uma, duas vezes. Inseriu apenas a ponta, esperou. Abaixo de si, Madara lutava para não se contorcer e ele riu.

Antes que o homem pudesse resmungar outra vez, entrou completamente, com um movimento só, lento porém contínuo. Penetrou-o completamente.

Parou dentro dele, ficando completamente imóvel. Os cabelos longos e escuros do Senju caíam como uma cascata dos ombros largos. Madara se remexeu ligeiramente: podia sentir todo o comprimento de Hashirama dentro de si, preenchendo-o por completo. Sentiu a mão calejada alisar seu peito nu lentamente, Hashirama o contemplava sem pressa, deleitando-se com a visão como sempre fazia.

Teve vontade de gritar com ele, de xingá-lo por aquele romantismo idiota, mas não teve forças. A mão que descia por seu tronco parecia apalpar cada centímetro de sua pele, como se ávida por apreciar a textura, traçando as reentrâncias dos músculos definidos, como se seguisse a linha de um mapa.

— Apenas faça isso logo. — grunhiu.

— Relaxe. Por que você não confia em mim? — o homem acima de si indagou. Podia sentir seu peso sobre o corpo como havia sentido tantas outras vezes.

O contato das pontas dos dedos contra a pele o excitava. Soltou um suspiro longo e verdadeiro, ciente do comprimento de Hashirama imóvel dentro de si, que fazia seu ventre formigar.

Hashirama parou de mexer os dedos e apoiou as mãos ao lado de sua cabeça. O coração de Madara bateu forte contra o peito, denunciando sua ansiedade. O pênis rijo que estava inserido saiu quase completamente quando ele movimentou o quadril, o Uchiha agonizou de prazer e, quando o comprimento foi inserido de novo, ele arqueou o corpo involuntariamente em resposta às sensações. Cerrou os dentes quando os movimentos começaram lentamente, obrigando-o a sentir toda a extensão do membro com clareza.

Hashirama gemeu rouco.

Abaixo de si o Uchiha tentava suprimir os próprios gemidos, dentes cerrados com dureza, mas a cada estocada um grunhido sôfrego escapava de sua garganta. O atrito da pele sensível no canal lançava choques por seu corpo, esquentava-o completamente.

— Deixe seu orgulho de lado… entregue-se para mim. — murmurou com a voz rouca de prazer, sentindo seu membro ir e vir dentro do canal apertado.

Madara o comprimia instintivamente, mas seu pênis o percorria sem hesitação, saindo e entrando com ritmo e intensidade. Levantou uma mão, agarrou um braço de Madara, puxando o para cima e fez o mesmo com o outro em seguida. Alisou os antebraços do companheiro antes de entrelaçar os dedos no topo da cabeça, prendendo os braços do Uchiha para cima. Cabelos negros se espalhavam sobre o _tatame._ Aproximou-se beijando-o entre a respiração descompassada, apreciando a visão do Uchiha corado de prazer, quase incapaz de falar.

— Eu… já confio… — Rosnou Madara, ainda apertando os dentes. Quando sentiu a glande de Hashirama chocar-se contra sua próstata, não pôde impedir um gemido alto de escapar e imediatamente seu sangue fluiu para as bochechas. Semicerrou os olhos, vista nublada pelo prazer.

— Não o suficiente. — os movimentos eram incessantes. Engolia-o com os olhos escuros.

— Mas… _maldição_ , Hashirama! — Ele bradou quando sentiu a mão do Senju descer e fechar-se sobre seu membro duro, masturbando-o enquanto o estocava fundo. A outra mão continuava a segurar suas mãos no topo da cabeça. Respirava muito rápido. — N-Não.. _Ngh…_

Arquejou algumas vezes. Não conseguia pensar. Hashirama era capaz de tirar toda sua concentração, autocontrole. Mesmo quando estava completamente vestido, sob aqueles olhos escuros e serenos sentia-se completamente exposto, à mercê. Nu, sentindo seu peso comprimi-lo, penetrado incessantemente, ele podia dizer que era _devorado._ Hashirama atravessava todas suas barreiras sem qualquer esforço.

Fechou os olhos com força sentindo o comprimento varar seu interior. Grunhiu rouco mais uma vez. A mão que subia e descia em seu membro o deixava insano, perdido naquele prazer intenso. Senti-lo ir e vir dentro de si parecia ser mais do que podia suportar. Sentiu Hashirama soltar suas mãos, apoiando-se em seu peitoral para fazer movimentos mais intensos. Fitou-o suado e arquejante acima de si com os olhos estreitos, movimentando-se intensamente.

Suas bochechas ficaram quentes, o coração estava disparado. Sentia um nó na boca do estômago. Ergueu o braço e afundou os dedos nos cabelos lisos e bagunçados, puxando-o para perto e beijaram-se desesperadamente entre as respirações curtas e descompassadas.

Olhos escuros se encontraram, encarando-se fixamente. Encostaram as testas úmidas de suor. Os movimentos eram tão profundos e intensos que pareciam ser uma coisa só, existências interligadas. Madara sentia-se em um delírio, torpe de desejo. Ele desejava aquele homem de maneira intensa e mal conseguia respirar, como se asfixiado por aquelas sensações incontroláveis.

Fechou os olhos completamente, jogando a cabeça para trás. Sentia sua consciência se esvair lentamente, dando lugar ao prazer cristalino.

— Eu desisto… Faça o que quiser comigo… — murmurou, olhos cerrados. Hashirama deslizava dentro de si com facilidade impressionante.

Fitando o homem completamente entregue, o Senju sentiu uma onda de prazer mista de ternura invadi-lo. Continuou a masturbá-lo, sentindo os espasmos sob os dedos que se moviam com experiência e alisou a pele branca marcada por suas mãos. Capturou os lábios mais uma vez.

Seu ápice estava muito próximo e podia sentir o do Uchiha se aproximar também. O corpo se comprimiu involuntariamente, as costas se arqueando enquanto os dedos das mãos e pés se retorciam. Ambos grunhiram roucos, chegando ao ápice ao mesmo tempo. A sensação de prazer expandiu a ponto de quase rebentar e então explodiu de verdade de sucessivas ondas quentes que lançavam estamos seguidos.

Ao mesmo tempo em que se derramava dentro do Uchiha, sentiu-o vazar em suas mãos, jorrando o líquido quente e escorrendo entre seus dedos.

A sensação era _extraordinária._

Permaneceram imóveis com aquela sensação. Os tórax masculinos apenas subiam e desciam com a respiração intensa, peles úmidas e quentes de suor. O ar no cômodo estava abafado, apesar do _shoji_ aberto.

Hashirama deixou-se sair de dentro dele, o membro já tendo perdido boa parte da rigidez. Deitou-se ao lado do Uchiha no _tatame,_ estudando seu perfil sério ao apoiar-se em um cotovelo. A respiração ainda escapava inconstante de seus lábios.

Um silêncio confortável havia se instalado, ainda assim, podia dizer que havia algo de melancólico nos olhos escuros do Uchiha. Deixou seus dedos se embrenharem nos fios negros e cheios de Madara, descendo lentamente até certo ponto, para depois subir e recomeçar o movimento. Viu-o fechar os olhos apreciando a sensação, o pomo-de-adão subiu e desceu lentamente ao engolir.

— Eu te amo.

Madara não abriu os olhos. Hashirama sempre dizia isto depois de terem transado, já estava acostumado. Porém, daquela vez, seu peito de comprimiu. Apenas esperou, sentindo os dedos brejeiros percorrerem seus cabelos várias e várias vezes.

Então, como se lembrasse de algo, sentou-se subitamente, levantando-se e buscou suas vestes largadas no chão.

— Por que veio até aqui? — Hashirama indagou. O homem já se vestia, preparando-se para ir. Era raro que se permitisse aproveitar o momento, costumava ficar arisco após as transas. Estava habituado com aquele comportamento. Estudou seus movimentos ágeis enquanto fechava a _yukata._ — Disse que queria ter uma conversa.

O Uchiha pegou o _obi_ aberto do chão, passando-o na cintura. Fitou o Senju, milhões de pensamentos em sua cabeça.

 _Porque queria vê-lo uma última vez. Porque você é o único que apazigua essa dor e essa insegurança. Porque eu quero ouví-lo implorar para que eu fique,_ queria dizer. Porém, de seus lábios saiu apenas uma curta e seca frase:

— Vim apenas para dizer que vou embora.

— …Embora?

As sobrancelhas de Hashirama estavam duramente franzidas, um vinco fundo entre elas.

— Vou embora de Konoha. Para sempre.

Houve um momento de silêncio em que o ar pareceu rarefeito.

— Por quê? — O assombro no rosto do Senju era evidente.

— Eu não tenho aliados aqui, ou qualquer um que se espelhe em mim ou me admire. Você está casado com Mito, é o Hokage eleito democraticamente e admirado por todos, enquanto sou completamente temido e desprezado. Estou sozinho. — falou enquanto amarrava o _obi._ Não fitou o homem diante de si, pois sabia que sua expressão seria dolorosa, mais do que poderia suportar e não tinha tempo para dúvidas agora. Já havia se decidido.

Hashirama se ergueu, espanto evidente em sua expressão.

— Você… Não, não está… Eu sempre estarei aqui. — tentou tocá-lo, mas sua mão foi violentamente afastada. — Preciso que me ajude a governar. Preciso de você aqui comigo.— falou finalmente, sua voz estava vacilante.

— Konoha está mais do que satisfeita em tê-lo como Hokage. Não precisam de mim.

— Mas _sou eu_ que preciso de você. Como _homem_. Como parceiro. — havia uma súplica quase desesperada naquele brilho intenso nos olhos de Hashirama.

— Você tem Mito. Disse que está feliz… — os lábios se curvavam para baixo com amargura. Seu peito doía, mas não cedeu.

Sentiu as mãos se fecharem em torno da sua, apertando seus dedos. O toque quente e familiar o fez balançar, mas desvencilhou-se rapidamente.

— Por favor, Madara, por favor… — o Senju murmurou. Sua voz saía fraca.

— Além disso, você também tem a Tobirama, e ambos sabemos que ele me detesta.

— Amo minha esposa e meu irmão, mas não é a mesma coisa, você sabe. O que há entre nós é único. — Qualquer tentativa de aproximação era rechaçada, logo o homem estava completamente vestido. Hashirama sentia seu coração disparado no peito, um mal-estar crescente o dominava. — Por favor, Madara, fique. Vamos conversar sobre isto.

— Não há mais nada para conversarmos, já está tudo decidido. Não pense que pode me fazer mudar de ideia. — afirmou, categórico.

Em seus olhos brilhava algo mefistofélico. Estava irredutível.

— Nós podemos—

— Poupe suas palavras. Eu vou embora.

Hashirama estava confuso, perdido. Balbuciou algumas palavras formando uma frase desconexa.

O Uchiha abriu o _shoji_ que dava para o interior da casa. Virou-se uma última vez antes de sair.

— Espero que seja feliz com sua família.

E dizendo isto, fechou a porta atrás de si.

**Author's Note:**

> Casal gay canon Hashirama e Mito governadores de konoha, É DITADURA LGBT QUE VC QUER @???  
> Ai, estou muito orgulhosa desta história. Gostei bastante do resultado… Nada como um hot misturado com um angst né? Clube dos Horny & Sad.
> 
> Espero que gostem também!!


End file.
